robloxtvfandomcom-20200216-history
Dragon
Dragon '''formerly known as '''The Dragon Hour '''is a Robloxian television talk show hosted and created by DragonDipperBlossom which was mainly aired on RBC Network until September 26, 2014 when dragon was fired from RBC as a result of Dragon Dipper Productions opening, which is owned by dragon himself. Dragon is expected to be on Roblox Movie Channel on November 30, 2014. The Dragon Hour is produced by Dragon Dipper Productions. The show has been renamed to ''Dragon as of November 28, 2014. On December 4, 2014 TheMagnificientMan has announced that he left Roblox for unknown reason, as a result DDP went to main production while BBN is co producing the rest of the show. HistoryCategory:Shows The Dragon Hour was created by Co-Founder and Actor, dragonfruit348 when suddenly after the announcement of the upcoming new comedy show ''Trouble Family'', ''dragon wanted to do his own talk show like #Lemon or Late Night with Ccooll and The Jonathanroxcp Show. So in July 23, 2014 dragon announced that for the very first time he would having his own talk show host by himself for all episodes. There is a rumor that dragon will have a plan for the end of every episode of The Dragon Hour will have a mysterious and anonymous object that will drop or shoot random items from the roblox catalog (ex. eggs, water, hats, and even much more) which is located at the ceiling of the set, the object is called "The Suprise" which is being in construction in RBC Headquarters & Studios. Another rumor states that dragon will ask ccooll696 and The312dolphins if they would be the first guest stars in The Dragon Hour and will be expected for "The Suprise" to shoot Lemonade juice at ccooll and dolphin all over them and all over the audience. In August 5, 2014 dragon announced that The Dragon Hour will have listings for famous guest stars in roblox, the listing only lasted 3 days, and after that, the listing only had 3 famous guest stars (ccooll696, The312dolphins, and mikeyrockk), the total was supposed to be 10 guest stars (previously 20) in total. But due to not interest for the famous robloxians, the listing was never finished. After that, dragon said that he will renew the listing by extending the due date from August 8 to August 26 in order to have time for RBC employees to meet the guest stars if they will be at The Dragon Hour in order to be listed and be guest starring. The Dragon Hour set is currently in remodel procces, and adding more space to the show. The Dragon Hour has premiered in September 12, 2014. The show has been renamed as 'Dragon 'in November 28, 2014 when The British Broadcasting Corporation (better known as The BBC) owned by TheMagnificientMan, they needed a new talk show which has the similarity of Daybreak, they worked for DragonDipperBlossom in his company: DDP, when they worked for dragon; mag said that he wanted dragon to rebrand The Dragon Hour and to change its perspective, TheMagnificientMan was the one who fired DragonDipperBlossom on RBC.. but it is true he accepted the apology. Production Dragon was first produced in the BBC Broadcasting House for 2 episodes (which are episode 1 and 2), then moved to the Dragon Dipper Productions Headquarters for 1 episode (which is episode 3) but was later moved to '''The Dipper Theatre to have more space for the rest of the episodes of Dragon. Series 0 (The Dragon Hour) There was no true Series 1 for the dragon hour because of DragonDipperBlossom being Fired. Series 1 (Dragon) Dragon was the first successful talk show on the BBC, The presenters were, DragonDipperBlossom, TheMagnificientMan as a backup, and dragondipperblossm back on episode 3 Episodes Season 2014